


Star trek Dumfise 3

by Captain_ForsythStories



Series: Star trek tales [3]
Category: Original Work, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Science Fiction, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_ForsythStories/pseuds/Captain_ForsythStories
Summary: After a series of unusual raids on Federation transports. The Crew of the USS Dumfries is call to find the cause of it. But what they find, Could be a Threat not only to the Federation but to the rest of the Galaxy as well. if they don't stop it once and for all.





	Star trek Dumfise 3

Stardate: 2258.68. Federation space.

Dean in his spacesuit stood on the hull of The USS Woden. In front of him was a large cut out where the central computer core wound be. He peer down into it. The suit built-in flashlight shining down.  
“Found anything?” he ask then a second later ensign Lilly Dodd. Pop up holding some scraps. Dean help her up. “This is what left of the core, sir.” She show him the ruins core. Dean took it off her. “Only the memory chip and the processor have been remove. Why would they only take them?” before the ensign could answer. Dean wrist communicator started beeping. He gave the scarp back then brought the communicator up to his helmet. “Hastie, here.”  
“Report on your finding, Dean.” Robbie sat is his chair watching the Away team on the view screen. Tapping his fingers on the armrest. Dean replied “it a mess, they took whatever they could get their hands on.” Robbie turn to his first Officer who was studying the Wreck. “Well finish up and beam back to the ship. Dumfries out.” He then Got up and walking over to the science station.  
“Commander, what do you make of these attacks?” he ask. Sarah not even look away from the sensor hood. “This is the fourth one in the last week. Same M.O. too.” Robbie lean against her station. “Anything else to note?” while Robbie believe it could be scavenger behind this. There was something not adding up. Sarah look up at him. “Why, yes. The cut up bits are all done the same way. They perfectly match each other.” Bring up all of the images of the other transports. “The Amber, The Cortez and Vega all cut are neat and precise. It very odd.” Robbie studied the data. Then Ensign Valk try to get the captain attention.  
“Captain Forsyth, I have Distress call from The Baton Rouge.” Robbie look at Mr Tharray. “is the away team on board yet.” He said as he return to his seat. “Yes, sir.” He replied. “Then set a course to Baton Rouge, warp 8!”


End file.
